Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a storage bag for expressed mother's milk, particularly one which can receive the milk directly from a pump.
Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a pump is used to express mother's breast milk into a bottle. The milk is then poured from the bottle into a milk storage bag for freezing, transportation and storage. This makes it necessary to wash the bottle after every use and further increases the chance of spillage. Other prior art requires adapters between the pump and the milk storage bag which, similarly, entails extra cleaning steps.